Yang Yin Chaos
by EvilLilBlackie
Summary: [sequal to YinYang Disaster] We left the Rei and Kai twins to go see Mr. D, what he has in store and what we will discover next might shock you...and probably scare you.
1. Chapter 1

Blackie: YAY!! The sequel is here!!  
All: ITS ABOUT TIME!! T.T

Blackie: -pouts- not my fault I got school.

Kai: Blackie doesn't own it, leave her alone because she has no money.

Blackie: Thanks, now-......Hey!!

Kai: --U

--Warning, if you haven't read Yin Yang Disaster, I suggest you read that first before reading this--

--

Chapter One: Oh My GOD!! We Killed Mr. Dickenson!!

--

Kei's POV

Alright, so I didn't think that a simple meeting could turn out wrong....but this is absolutely ridiculous. Right now we're in the emergency room because of a little experience that didn't....go as planned I should say?

Who's in the emergency room you ask? Well. Mr. Dickenson I think his name was...or was it Mr. Dickless? You should know who I'm talking about right? His name does seem obvious to remember. Anyway, he called the Bladebreakers up for a meeting and apparently, he didn't know about me and Rai. Rei's other half insisted that we went too. Rei didn't get with the idea, oh no, not without some persuasion.

Back to the regular subject, we went there kinda uninvited. We got there by foot, and I most likely would never want to repeat what we did, especially the part where a guy tried to molest me and Rei...which got Kai and Rai in a heated rampage. Why do I feel like a slab of meat being fought over all of a sudden?

But back to the part where Mr. Dickhead gets here in the hospital...Here's the whole story.

--Flashback--

--Narrator POV--

"Okay, exactly -how long- does it take to let us go in, get the damn meeting over with so we can go home and bonk!?" Rai snapped as he paced back and forth in the waiting room

Rei shook his head as he leaned back in the chair. "Calm down Rai, he should be calling us in any minute now."

"That's what you said 20 minutes ago!" Rai wailed, "I'm horny damnit!!"

"When exactly are you not horny?" Tyson asked.

Rai shrugged, "When I'm sleeping?"

"Which is never."

Kei was sitting next to Kai while Rei sat next to him. Tyson and Max were on the other side of the small room while in the middle, Rai was making groove marks with his shoes, which he seemed to do when he couldn't get his daily dosage of loving, so to speak.

"But still! That old guy shouldn't keep us waiting like this!! Some people have better things to do you know!!" Rai complained.

Who knows -what- those possible things might be now huh? But in the process, Rai was pacing back and forth a little bit faster either to calm or possibly hide a rather suspicious lump between his legs. Wow, I'm surprised they haven't called him Sex Machine 2000 yet.

Rei stood up and made Rai sit down on the chair, "Just sit down and calm down."

"That's like not breathing Rei, I can't do it!"

"You can 'do me' later, now sit still." Kei muttered, which got Rai squealing delightedly like a little kid in a candy store or if you want it to take Rai's route, like an adult looking through a sex toy store.

Rei shook his head, and then looked at Kai who was in deep thinking mode since he hadn't said a word ever since they left the apartment. Not to mention that they left it in Ramsey, Shady and the White Tiger's care. Of which had Rei worried that his former team might wreck the place with poor Shady and Ramsey to referee.

"What's on your mind, Kai?" Rei asked, placing a hand on the Russian's knee.

Kai glanced at Rei and shrugged. "Nothing much really, just wondering what that old timer wants with us now."

"I don't think he knows about our mishaps," Rei gestured to Rai and Kei, "Otherwise he would've just brought us four."

"That's exactly what I thought. So what does that mean?"

"It probably means that it has to do with a future tournament or something."

"What if it isn't? What if there's something wrong? Or, or-" Kai was cut off by Rei putting his lips over his which effectively cut the older male off. A female co-worker entered the waiting room with a clipboard tucked under her arm.

"Mr. Dickenson will see-" She stopped and saw Rei and Kai currently making out then continued what she was saying in a rush, "-you now in the next floor."

"It's about time!!" Rai snapped, grabbing Kei's hand and practically dragging the other male with him, Tyson and Max following. The co-worker was going to tell the two currently lip-locked boys, but thought against it since she thought it looked cute and knew they wouldn't be too happy about it. She then shut the door behind her.

When Rai and Kei entered the office they saw Mr. Dickenson working on some papers and Kenny across the room to the right typing on Dizzi like there wass no tomorrow. You know...I always wondered what he looked in his computer during his spare time...

...Anyway, the old man looked up and smiled, "Rei! Kai! I see you're ecstatic to see me."

"Uh, sorry," Kei attempted to correct the man of the little mishap, but Tyson and Max cut him off.

"Hey, Mr. D!" Both younger boys said in unison as they sat down on two of the chairs. Rai and Kei exchanged glances before shrugging and sitting down as well.

The elder stood up and looked at Rai, trying to wonder why the Chinese boy was wearing an outfit that was much opposite of the clothes that he would usually wear. He shook his head, thinking of it as a new trend style that teenagers go through and then said, "You all might be wondering why I brought you down here on short notice, but we've stumbled upon a really great discovery."

"A discovery?" Tyson asked, looking at Mr. Dickenson quizzically, "What kind of discovery?"

"Well, something that has to do with the bit beasts. We all know of them in their forms, as holograms, right?"

"Right," Max and Tyson said in unison, but Rai and Kei remained silent, but gave a gesture to continue.

"Well, I'll give you an example. Kai, do you mind giving me Dranzer for a minute?"

"Me?" Kei said, pointing to himself.

"Of course, you're the only Kai here," Mr. Dickenson said amused, chuckling lightly. Oh dear, if he only knew.

'Kai's got Dranzer with him...shit!' Kei's eyes widened and sweatdropped nervously, "Uh, Mr. Dickenson?"

"Oh come now my boy, don't dilly dally." Mr. Dickenson said, gesturing his hand for Kei to hand over Dranzer. The Russian nervously looked at the others for some help, which Tyson caught and stood up.

"Mr. D, can you try it out with Dragoon or Draciel? I think Ke- I mean Kai misplaced Dranzer back at the apartment."

"Nonsense, Dranzer is on his belt." Mr. Dickenson said, pointing to Kei's belt. Kei sweatdropped and unfastened Dranzer from his belt and then looked at it, noticing a slight change to it.

"What's the matter, Ke-Kai?" Rai asked, blinking in concern.

"...This isn't Dranzer...it's Black Dranzer."

Everyone's eyes widened, about to bustle out with questions, especially from Mr. D, but the door opened and the real Rei and Kai entered in, both having their hair messed up and their clothes a bit ruffled. Poor Mr. D went pale as a ghost, looking at Rai and Kei then at Rei and Kai and repeating this process a couple times like a ping pong.

"What.....on earth....is going on?" Mr. D asked slowly.

"Uhhh....did we ever tell you that me and Kai had a twin?" Rei said nervously, both him and Kai having huge sweatdrops near their heads.

And before you could say 'Dranzer left the coop' three times fast, Mr. Dickenson's feet were straight up in the air, which caused Kenny to go in a panic and yell, "OH MY GOD!! YOU KILLED MR. DICKENSON!"

"No we didn't! He killed himself!" Rai snapped, causing the others to anime fall.

"Why did I have that feeling something bad was going to happen?"

"That instinct was right on the money, Kei."

"Yeah, so can I be on you?"

"RAI!"

"But you said I could be on you later!" Rai whined.

"Can we just call the fucking ambulance so we can get Mr. Dickenson to the hospital already!?" Kenny snapped, causing everyone to look at him in surprise.

"Kenny, remind me to wash your mouth with soap later," Max scolded.

"Aw man."

--End Flashback--

--Back to Kei's POV--

So now you know what happened. Either it was what you expected or not. You should know by now Rai's pestering me about the deal I made with him in the waiting room. You know the 'do me later' part? Yeah, he's still trying to convince me about the empty hospital rooms nearby and I kept telling him about the security cameras. And you know him; of course he would say that he didn't mind having an audience. But I did mind. Especially with having people passing by and saying, 'Hey, nice package you have there on the cameras. Can I take a closer preview?'

And what curiously stuck in my mind besides the fact of Rai trying to get into my pants is why Mr. Dickson wanted Dranzer and how I ended up with Black Dranzer. It's kinda odd that I had Black Dranzer. It didn't make any sense since I never remembered having it there. But all this thinking is really getting me confused, and we definitely don't want that happening.

After a while of sitting there, with Rai still trying to bed me in the hospital, a nurse came in and told us Mr. Dickey was ready to see us now. Let's just hope that no more questions will develop while we're here.

When we went to the specific room where Mr. Dickenson-...hey, I finally got his name right- was being held, he had a hand to his head when he saw me and Rai then Rei and Kai enter.

"Can I faint again?" he asked sickly.

"No!!" Everyone said in unison, we really didn't want to deal with Kenny's lecturing -again- about us attempting to kill our manager. Hey, it wasn't our fault that he fainted.....well...yes it was...but still!!

"Well um, what were you going to say to us about the bit beasts?" Max asked quickly to change the subject and prevent Dickley to not lose consciousness. The elder coughed and then said, "Well, what me and Dr. Arnold Nitwhite, my new assistant have discovered is that bit beasts can become real flesh and blood beasts, not just holograms."

Everyone's eyes shot a little open a bit, even mine. Bit beasts? In real life? Not just data like zeros and ones, it's the real thing. That can't be possible, technology can't possibly go that fast into futuristic it?

That's when we heard a knock on the door; I was the first to turn around to see a streak of red, then my eyes meeting icy blue.

"Tala?" Tyson said when he noticed that he entered, and then looked down, "Dude, no pets are allowed in the hospital, especially sheep dogs."

Dogs? What is Tyson talking about? Then I looked down and sure enough, right by his side was a silvery-blue colored wolf standing right next to Tala, its eyes narrowed when it heard Tyson say that.

Tala's blue eyes also narrowed, "I'm surprised they allowed you in as well, since no pigs are allowed in the hospital either."

"What?!" Tyson snapped, about to tackle the red-head, but Max and Kenny held him back, "Why I oughta-"

"Don't start, Kinomiya. I don't want Wolborg attacking you in a hospital."

"How very sweet of you," Tyson muttered sarcastically.

"Wait, wait, wait, that's Wolborg?" Kai asked, pointing at the wolf.

Tala nodded, "Of course this is Wolborg, you think I went to a pet store or something and just randomly bought a dog as a 'man's best friend' so to speak?"

"Or bought it to train it to kill and be 'Man's worst nightmare'," Kai replied. Wolborg growled, causing Kai to glare at it, "What are you looking at!?"

"That depends, you as a human or you as a slab of meat." Wolborg growled in a baritone voice causing everyone to jump away, minus Kai who just stood there dumbfounded and Tala who apparently knew what was going on.

"That thing can talk!!" Max yelped, hiding behind Tyson. Mr. Dickenson chuckled, causing everyone to stare at him. O-kay, he's lost it, maybe when he fell he hit his head and now he's having a seizure.

"Don't panic everyone, Wolborg is one of the successful bit beast to become a real live beast. I asked some of the beyblading leaders if they wanted to try out this new technology and Tala was the first one who asked. And there you have it, a successful project complete."

"So is that what you're going to do to all our bit beasts?" Tyson asked, looking at Mr. Dick-oh forget it.

"Exactly, we're going to do it first thing once I get out of this hospital, but in the meantime, I need you to give your bit beasts to Kenny. That way, he can start analyzing the data."

Everyone nodded and each one giving a bit beast to Kenny, then Rei looked at Rai, noticing his other half was surprisingly holding a bit beast himself.

"I didn't know you bladed, Rai."

"...I don't...I just found this in my pocket."

Rei went over and looked at the beyblade that Rai was holding. I could've sworn his face went three shades paler before going ghostly white. I went over as well; I felt my eyes widen twice its size than normal.

It was Driger, but a bit different...okay, a -lot- different. Instead of white with green stripes, it was black with red stripes with green eyes that pierced like emeralds. The Rei twins looked at each other, rather concerned of how this ever happened, and then looked at me. Strangely, I had the feeling that it had something to do with me about me having Black Dranzer.....but there's no such thing as Black Driger....

....is there?

--

I love keeping you guys in suspense, don't I? Read and Review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Blackie: -sobbing- Jesel Petes, I try to update the story and then what happens!? My PC gets all crapped up!! T.T

Kai: Get a better computer next time.

Blackie: -sulks- Easier said than done.

Rai: All I can say Black is get a new one.

Blackie: Yeah yeah I know, then I'll have to baby-sit squirts for some cash if I'm ever going to get a new one…or sell the old one.

Kei: Just don't hurt the kids if they're bad, Blackie.

Blackie: T.T Shut up will ya?

Rei: Blackie does not own anything…no, nada.

Blackie: Thanks Rei, now on with the fic, before I have the Spanish Inquisition after me.

Spanish guys: -come out of nowhere and chase Blackie around-

Blackie: Hey! Leave me alone you guys! I didn't mean to eat all your tortillas!

Kai: Blackie, I don't think they understand English.

Blackie: HELP ME!

Kei: Should we help her?

Rai: Let's go get some Chinese food.

Kai: Sounds like a plan, let's go.

---  
Chapter Two: Holy Crap (Yes the Crap is Holy)  
---  
**Kei's POV**

"Shouldn't we be worried about what's going on here Kai? I mean...a Black Driger? Voltaire never went that far into research...did he?"

"That, I can't be sure of."

I couldn't help but sulk, I didn't know if I should panic or just stay calm. Kai noticed this and lifted my chin up saying, "Just don't worry, I don't know how you got Black Dranzer, but maybe this new technology could do some good for it."

"I don't know," I replied. He rolled his eyes and sat behind me on the bed. I didn't know why he did that, but I found out soon enough when his hands started rubbing my back.

"You're starting to act too much like me, only you worry too much."

"Hey, not my fault."

"True, it's both our fault."

"You're something you know that?"

"Like what?" Kai asked, nibbling my neck from behind. I shrugged but leaned back into his arms. He chuckled and pushed me back on the bed, "You can answer my question."

"Well, not really. Something like Rai material?"

"He's just horny," Kai replied pulling my shirt off. I protested, but he pinned my hands with one of his arms, "Besides, you're not complaining are you?"

"But...But Kai"

"Stop making excuses."

---  
**Normal POV**

"It's about time I got some news from you."

"Yeah, but I'm afraid it will be anything but good."

"...Proceed."

"The Yin Yang Medallion has still yet to be returned...and the Chinese Villages say they do not have it." (1)

"What?!" The female voice roared, causing the man to fall back and tremble.

"B-but my queen! Please! We have found out who has the medallion!"

"...Well why are you standing there? Tell me now!"

"He goes by the name Rei Kon from the Bladebreakers. He's possibly in the United States as we speak, my grace!"

"Hmm..." The woman walked towards the window, her black and white robes hiding her identity. "Make sure that he doesn't get away..."

She turned her head sideways, a shadow profile side of her face. A silver eye pierced through the darkness, "If he has a twin, make sure you have the both of them Other wise I want the medallion and have the holder... Dead or alive."

"... Yes my queen."

"Oh…by the way…have you sent the cursed book?"

"Yes, my queen."

"Good, that's one thing you can do right."

The man sulked again, "I will leave you alone now my queen." With that, he shuffled away, the creaky door slamming behind him.

The robed woman went to her seat, pulling her hood down letting her hair fall past her waist, "Soon I'll have my medallion back, then I can continue what I started and finish it off."

---

"Rise and shine you two!"

"No, more sleep," I whispered, cuddling more into Kai who silently agreed.

Tyson sighed and then headed out, "Alright fine, just so you know Rei and Rai are making out on the couch."

We both jumped out and headed towards the door till Tyson covered his face with his hands and said, "Um... You'll need something that actually covers you."

Kai and me looked at each other then looked down before going back and getting into our clothes (rather hurriedly) before rushing downstairs to see that Tyson was telling the truth. Though, they were a little too busy playing 'Who-can-shove-their-tongue-down-the-other's-throat-the-farthest' contest that they didn't notice us come in.

Ramsey looked at the two then looked at us saying, "They've been like that for quite a while, I'm surprised they haven't passed out."

"Ramsey, they can breathe through their nose," Shady muttered.

"...I knew that... I really did know that."

"Right, and I'm really a brunette," Max said sarcastically, then everyone looked at him, trying to imagine him with brown hair as he tilted his head innocently, "What?"

"I'll try remembering that when you have a blond moment," Shady mumbled, but Tyson glared at the older man who sweatdropped nervously, "Hey, Max is probably as bad as my fiancé."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ramsey asked.

"You don't bother to ask for directions sometimes."

"So? Just because it takes longer to get somewhere ten minutes away doesn't mean I'm bad at directions."

"Denial."

"Like you always run into the glass doors all the time." Ramsey muttered.

"Well that's because they're too clean, they always look open to me!"

"Here's a news flash, feel the door with your hand not your head."

Shady pouted as the rest of us sweatdropped; yep, they're definitely going to be married material once they get there. They fight like a married couple, they talk like a married couple, and they probably have sex like a married couple. Hey, I'm not the type to know things about serious relationships, but this is those semi-serious relationships where you start to wonder if you started with a kiss or with the humping on the first date... I'll shut up.

"But you know, I'm still kind of wondering...when are you two getting married? You can stay fiancés forever you know."

Shady and Ramsey looked at each other, and then Ramsey said, "My sister says we should get married around the next couple days. The thing is, I'm not even sure where we're going to get married."

"You don't even know where you're getting married!?" Tyson asked.

"It's not that we don't know, it's just that Ramsey's sister is picking the place."

"You're trusting your sister?"

"I'm not, but he is," Ramsey said gesturing to Shady.

Shady sighed, shaking his head. "It's better in his sister's hands than his own."

"Hey!"

Before Ramsey could get into a rampaged uproar, the doorbell played its simple tune. Max stood up and went to the door, "I'll get it!"

We heard a small pause once the door opened, then Max came in with a box in his hands, "Look guys! We got a present!"

"Do you know who it's from?" Shady asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, but the dark and shadowy guy who gave it to me seemed nice," Max said innocently.

"Max! Dark...and Shadowy?! I thought your mom taught you better!" Tyson said, overly concerned as he took the box from Max.

"My mom didn't teach me but hey, why go by through the rules?"

"I didn't ask you Rai."

"Oh, thought that was directed to me." Rai responded with a nervous laugh.

So we looked at the box in Tyson's hands. The boy looked up at the others before deciding to open it.

---

(1) I was going to say necklace but medallion sounded cooler.

Short chapter, but hey, it's thanksgiving, be thankful and read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Blackie: -AHHH! THE NEW YEAR ALREADY?

Kai: What's got you so flipped out?

Blackie: --U I'm sixteen now.

Kai…O.OU Okay, that's something to freak out about

Blackie: Yeah, sixteen years,it's my third year anniversary for making fun of you…so I have something to look forward to.

Kai…oh shut up.

Blackie: C'mon Kai, you gotta admit they were fun three years.

Kai: Tch, whatever.

Blackie…T.T meanie.

Rei: Blackie doesn't own anything so don't sue her.

Blackie: Thank you, now on with it before Kai kills me

Kai:…

* * *

Chapter Three: Don't Take Presents From Strangers (Tell that one to Maxie-kun)

* * *

"Look guys! We got a present!" 

"Do you know who it's from?" Shady asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, but the dark and shadowy guy who gave it to me seemed nice." Max said innocently.

"Max! Dark…and Shadowy! I thought your mom taught you better!" Tyson said overly concerned as he took the box from Max.

"My mom didn't teach me but hey, why go by through the rules?"

"I didn't ask you Rai."

"Oh, thought that was directed to me." Rai responded with a nervous laugh.

So we looked at the box in Tyson's hands. The boy looked up at the others before deciding to open it.

We were silent for a minute since Tyson was just staring at it. Kai not being the patient one snatched it out of Tyson's hands and looked in it…and fell silent (wasn't he silent before?) Shut up Blackie (Gotcha)

So pretty much everyone huddled around him, Shady and Ramsey just looked over our shoulders since they were the tall ones there. (Yeah, we're talking 6 footers here.) What did I say Blackie? (Shutting up)

"See? It's only a book, Tyson, besides, what harm could a little book do to us?"

Hmm, let's think about this one when me and Kai thought that the YinYang necklace was harmless and now we ended up like foursome criminals…. Haha, foursome criminals, I crack me up (hardy ha har, not funny) You're doing this on purpose aren't you? (Yeah, I know some readers hate it, but I just love bugging you) I'm suing for character harassment.

"So, what do we do with it?"

"I say we send it over to Lee, maybe when he opens it he'll turn into a frog or something." Rei suggested, snickering.

"A frog? Wouldn't he turn into a cranky lion with PMS?"

"That would be a female lion………..oh god Tyson, now I got bad images, get out get out get out!" Ramsey cried banging his head on the wall.

"Now that we've figured that sending this to Lee would be a bad idea….."

"So do you think we should open it?"

"That's the _last _thing we want to do, Max, who knows what's in it!"

"But But…. But I'm curious!" Max pouted, causing all of us to sweatdrop.

"Your parents should've called you Curious George for crying out loud. I say we use it for firewood."

"What a waste of trees."

"Well, do you have any other options?"

"Maybe we could have someone else open it…you know….some random person from the street?"

"Some random person from the street? Now you're going to be the dark and shadowy guy?"

"No! I never said that! I mean, we could ask them to open it while we keep a distance…A FAR DISTANCE."

"What a brilliant idea, and then have someone sue us? Then we'll be on the front pages of New York Times or something."

"I can see it now, BladeBreakers send curses to their own Fans."

"Oh be quiet."

"So…still wanna do it?"

"Let's not."

"I have an idea, maybe we'll all open it, maybe it needs one person to open it, if we all open it, maybe the results won't be as bad?"

"We're staying out of this." Both Ramsey and Shady said, backing away from the book…. And we mean far away.

"Chicken." Tyson snickered, making chicken noises.

"Better live chicken than fried you know!"

We were silent about that and Shady sweatdropped, "I take that back."

"Good." All of us said in unison.

"You had me there for a minute." Ramsey said. Shady glared and crossed his arms, "And what if I wasn't kidding before?"

"Then I'm now noticing that I'm marrying poultry."

"...shut up."

"So, are we going to consider burning this book or what?"

"What's the fun in that, Kai?"

"It would be amusing to see you all cursed, but I'd rather not."

"...Since when did you believe in curses?"

"Ever since I was turned into two people, Tyson."

Great, he has to mention that doesn't he? I gave a sigh then said, "Look are we going to open the stupid book or not?"

There was a great deal of silence before Max grabbed the book, "Gyah! I can't take the suspense anymore!" He opened it without hesitation.

Insert big bright annoying, Blackie cursed, flash of light (Yes...HEY! Blackie cursed? What's that supposed to mean?)

Once the- (You say that again I'll stab you with my pencil)-...light faded we were all standing there like a bunch of gaping idiots looking at Max who was looking at the book.

"Damn suspense voodoo." Tyson said

"That's what you said in the _last _story." Rei said, waving his arms around. (what would hurt for a little bit of reprise Rei?)

Max was just reading the book like he was a little five year old who just saw a book that had dinosaurs in it...why did you make me say dinosaurs Blackie? (I'm typing this five in the morning Kei, get used to it now)

"Look guys! It's got pretty pictures in it!" Max said like a chibified three year old. (I'm just making him younger and younger aren't I?) Tyson looked over Max's shoulder and pointed at a picture, "Hey, look at this guys."

Everyone huddled, again, to look at the book, seeing a compass rose that had their bit beasts on the north, south, east and west points. Then there were four similar bit beasts only in a darker version. Everyone was silent for a minute then Kai said, "So, this book is basically about our bitbeasts."

"So you mean this wasn't some accidental wrong address packages?" Shady asked mishopfully (Is that even a word?)

"No...this was an actual package to us...but what does it mean..?"

"It could mean anything. An omen...a sign...a warning-"

"Sex..."

"RAI!"

"What? I was having a moment!"

I honestly swear that Rei's other half only has a one track mind. (I'll agree on that one, Kei **Rai: **Stop talking about me behind my back! T.T) I looked at Kai who was staring at the compass rose and then he finally said, "Well, it renders pointless to keep it, can we burn it now?"

"No! We can use this for information you know, as to why Kei has Black Dranzer and why the hell there's a Black Driger." Rei explained, taking the book from Max, "Maybe cheif can look at this and get some information from it."

"Another book to pile on that little guy's brain, I doubt he has any more room to put information in."

"That's why he needs to get laid." Rai muttered.

"Okay, do you honestly have a one track mind, Rai?"

"No, I just think of sex a lot."

"Maybe a little too much...you're worse than Ramsey and that's saying something." Shady said, crossing his arms. Ramsey nodded in agreement, stopped, looked at Shady, who gave him a light glare before Ramsey started nodding again. (Yep, they make the perfect couple XD)

Maxie took the book from Rei and pouted, "I'm not finished reading with it!"

Rei sweatdropped and let the blonde continue reading the big thick dusty book.

I sighed and slumped on the couch, this was going to be a very long morning.

* * *

"Have they recieved the book?"

"Yes Madam, and the host is reading it right now."

"Excellent, I will now be able to continue as of planned. And when we do, we can finish off our plan." The mysterious girl stood up and a black raven went to herleftshoulder and a white dove to her right, her dual silver/gold eyestook a deeplookat the crystal ball in front of her that showed the American beyblader reading the book curiously, "As soon as my host reads enough of the scriptures I will be able to take over his body and gain back what I lost, then continue to gain more."

"My queen." The right hand man interuppted, "Are you sure this is a good idea to toil with this? There's two people separated into four, could this interupt your plans, my grace?"

"..." She shrugged a little, the birds on her shoulders hopped and floated a little before perching on her shoulders again, "It's only a matter of time til I can figure a way to get the medallion back without any further interuptions."

"And the lives of the four?"

"They'll suffer one way or another, like I care at the moment...now go, I want to be alone."

"Yes my queen." The right hand man bowed and left the room.

The queen straightened her shoulders, both birds floated away, but the raven came back and took it's perch on the woman's arm. She petted it's black feathers gently.

"Soon, Akuma, I will be able to complete the task thatI wasn't able to finish years ago. I will avenge my sister's death and there's no way four humans can stop me."

* * *

Blackie:...Yes it's finally done -.-U The third chapter is finally done

Kai: See? That wasn't so hard now was it?

Blackie: T.T You know what? Shut up.

Kai: Now you just have millions more to go

Blackie: Oi, don't remind me.

Rei: U Read and Review

Tyson: By the way celebrate! It's Blackie's birthday! Free cake for everyone!

Ramsey: And free Blackie cookies!

Kai: oh no not the evil parties.

Max: Yush the evil parties! Yay! Soda!

Shady: Aw crap

Kei: -laughs nervously- eh

Blackie: Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee -runs past with streamers all around her making her look like a mummy-

Blackie's Mom: -knocking on the door- WHY AREN'T YOU ASLEEP YET!

Blackie: Aw crap O.o

Rei: -sigh-

Rai: Sex?

Kenny: Everyone hide!

-everyone minus Blackie hides-

Blackie's Mom: T.T Garrrrrr

Blackie:...eheheheh...I'm just being a hoodlum teenager?

Blackie's Mom: That's it, you're grounded

Blackie: Aw nuts.


End file.
